


Companion (boyxboy)

by Naturalin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Aliens, Erotica, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Science Fiction, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalin/pseuds/Naturalin
Summary: Kieran is captured and sold to an alien collector.Warning: This story is intended for mature audiences only and is rated 18+.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Captured

"We're here!" Alan Derry pulled off the road and parked the car.

Kieran and his siblings, Emily and Hugh, hurried outside. Emily was the youngest at ten years old and she immediately bent to place both of her hands on the ground, stretching her small back from the five hour car ride.

Kieran felt his back crack satisfyingly and breathed in the fresh air. He was the middle child at seventeen and just finishing up high school.

Hugh was the oldest at twenty-one and he hefted Emily's pack, as well as his own. Kieran strapped on his backpack, and their parents locked the car, before setting off for the familiar trek.

This was their annual camping trip. It had initially been their mother's (Sarah Derry) idea, as a way to detox from electronics and the stresses of city life.

Alan had always been the outdoorsy type and he'd eagerly suggested camping when Kieran was eight years old. That meant a week in the woods without phone, internet or any connection to the outside world except Mother Nature and each other.

Emily made herself useful by handing out water from one of their cooling boxes.

"Can we make a swing over the water?" She asked excitedly, strawberry curls flying, as she skipped around with her usual boundless supply of energy.

"Right after we set up camp." Alan replied, grinning when his daughter whooped and jumped nimbly over a fallen tree.

"Dad, I'll need to call Amy when we arrive." Hugh said and their mother frowned.

"She knows this is a detox. Why can't she just come along?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Amy's not like that, mom. You know she doesn't like the outdoors." Hugh explained with the kind of slow, exaggerated patience that bespoke an old argument.

Amy was Hugh's girlfriend. She studied economics and was friendly enough. But she preferred fine dining to picnics and ironed all of her clothes. Hugh studied music and most of his clothes were second-hand. It was a marvel the two had fallen for each other.

"You can use the emergency phone tonight." Alan peaceably interjected and Hugh smiled.

"Only tonight!" Their mom stressed and Hugh frowned.

Kieran sensed a long discussion ahead and hurried forward to catch up with Emily. She was crouched over a bush.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"Blackberries!" She held up a handful, hands and mouth already stained purple.

Kieran helped her pluck a bunch, and store them inside the cooler, until their parents caught up.

They soon reached the lake and set about making camp.

Shouts and laughter erupted from across the water and Sarah groaned. "Tell me that's not a school?"

Emily pulled out her binoculars and climbed up a tree.

"It's a school!" She shouted from a high branch and their mother sighed.

"Can we find another spot?"

"This is the only lake within miles." Alan said.

"But they're so noisy!" But Sarah was already unclasping her pack with a resigned air.

Alan rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure they'll keep it down."

Just then a megaphone sounded from across the lake and a male voice boomed: "Jason, Adam and Ruth. Get out of the water and put some clothes on."

Sarah glared furiously and Alan sighed.

......

Later that night they had a dinner of grilled fish, caught fresh from the lake, and a salad of peppers, nuts and tomatoes, followed by s'mores around the fire.

A few hours later Kieran led Emily down to the water to brush their teeth.

"I love these trips." Emily said with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Mrs. O'Rourke says we're animals. Apes. Did you know that?"

Kieran raised his eyebrows. "We are animals, Em. Some of us just like to pretend they aren't."

Emily spat her toothpaste into the water. It was a homemade mix that wouldn't contaminate the lake.

"But it doesn't feel like it," She stressed, "Not back there," She gestured vaguely towards the path they'd travelled, "I have to be perfect back home, but out here I feel normal."

Kieran felt a brief ache in his heart. Emily wasn't made for modern day schools. She often came home in tears because she couldn't keep up academically or because she was too aggressive in sports.

"You're normal, Em's." He bent to kiss her brow. "You're just full of life. I'm proud of you."

She glanced up at him, blue eyes large and solemn. "You are?"

"Of course!" Kieran said instantly. "You can run faster than anyone I know and you're not afraid of anything."

She grinned, small face lighting up. "Except homework!"

"I'm afraid of that too." He said gravely and shivered dramatically.

Emily giggled. Her little nose was sunburnt and new freckles were already joining the myriad across her cheeks. He'd have to remind her to apply sunscreen. "Promise me we'll always do this!"

"Every year." He assured.

"Even when we're old." She pressed.

"I'll drag your walking aid up the hill." Kieran swore and Emily beamed, eyes twinkling.

......

That night Kieran couldn't sleep. The tent he shared with Hugh was too hot, even with the flap open and the mosquito covering in place.

He lay awake, listening to the sounds of the forest, until his bladder squeezed uncomfortably. He grabbed his torch and climbed out into the damp summer air.

The boy wondered far into the woods, stumbling past a brush and scratching his ankles, before finding the group of trees his father had marked for this.

The homemade lavatory was a deep hole in the ground, with a pole stationed at the front to grip onto. A roll of biodegradable toilet paper hung conveniently on a branch, but thankfully Kieran only had to pee.

He set off for the lake next, thinking a swim might tire him out.

When he neared he heard muted laughter and saw a warm glow flicker across the water.

A bunch of kids had lit a fire on the opposite shore - they were sipping drinks and dancing to music.

Kieran hesitated, then shut off his torch and pulled off his clothes. The moon and stars provided some light, but he didn't think any of the kids would notice him this far off.

He waded in and swam in light breaststrokes, until he was far enough out to float comfortably on his back and stare up at the stars.

He spotted The Little Dipper and Orion's Belt, and he was trying to remember which was the North Star, when a scream sounded across the lake.

Kieran spun in the water and stared dumbstruck at the group of teenagers trapped in black webs. Some were struggling, but most lay frighteningly still.

A huge figure briefly eclipsed the fire, before the flames extinguished and the shore went dark.

Kieran gasped and floundered towards the shore. He had to get help!

He stumbled onto land and fumbled to switch on the torch - the light flashed across the lake and he cursed, shutting it quickly. His heart hammered in his chest and he was absurdly terrified that a massive creature had seen him and would give chase.

Even though it was impossible for anyone to run that fast. Just as it was impossible for anyone to be that tall...

He must have exaggerated the figure in his mind; the darkness was playing tricks with his eyes.

Out of the blue he remembered a lyric from one of Hugh's songs: "If you think about it, it exists. Don't think hard."

The hairs raised on the back of his neck and he scurried naked up the hill, urgency making him clumsy, and his wet feet slid in the dirt.

There was a whisper of movement beside him and Kieran swung wildly, switching on the torch and illuminating a harsh triangular face with black eyes and two yellow circles in place of pupils.

Small spikes ran along the sides of its sloping brow and a red body suit covered an athletic form from head to toe.

Kieran's heart slammed into his throat, even as a distant part of his mind assessed the creature as female and her eyes were trained right on him.

He dropped the torch. A primal instinct inside him recognized a stronger predator and he already knew he was doomed. But he still tore up the hill in a burst of life-preserving adrenaline.

He'd barely made it three steps before strong fingers gripped the back of his head and ripped him backwards. His legs scraped through a thicket and a sharp object stabbed into his neck. Numbness spread from the area and the scream building in his throat died before he had a chance to release it.

......

Kieran had been miserably awake for a while now - listening to the animal noises around him. They all sounded large and distressed; whining or releasing the occasional howl.

He couldn't move, but he could feel a hard surface beneath him, barely cushioned by a coarse blanket. There was a harsh smell of antiseptic in the air and goosebumps were prickling his skin.

His heart raced in his chest and he breathed raggedly.

To lie helpless in an unknown space full of animals was absolutely terrifying. How close were they?

Kieran's hand twitched and he gripped the blanket in a rush of pins and needles. He was finally moving! His muscles shook from repressed tension and and his mouth was dry from hanging open. He managed to swallow.

Moments later it was like invisible bonds dissolved and he tore upright, panting as though he'd run miles. His skin was damp with exertion and a stark pink line ran up his stomach. Kieran felt the sore skin with trembling fingers and looked around anxiously.

He was a prisoner in a long line of clear cages. The identical cubicles beside him all contained humanoid creatures with animal parts.

A rounded bowl fit into a corner of the cage and that seemed to be the source of the antiseptic smell.

He stared as an orange striped boy pressed his tongue to a grey pad, attached with tubes to his cage, and drank.

Kieran swallowed uncertainly. He was so thirsty, but what if it wasn't safe? Then again, why catch him just to poison him? And what choice did he have?

He pushed the pad but nothing happened.

He tried to jab or swipe with his fingers and even slammed his fist against the pliable surface. Still nothing.

His tongue felt tacky, and kept sticking to his palate, and he finally pressed it against the pad. A gap instantly opened and water rushed into his mouth. It tasted sweet and salty, and he hurriedly lifted to test the effects.

His mouth felt fine. His gut too and the orange striped boy had finished drinking and was grooming his tail.

Kieran leaned forward and drank his fill. Moments later he was struck by a sudden, overwhelming exhaustion.

He lay shakily on the bottom of the cage and wrapped the rough blanket around his shoulders. The cage beside him contained a boy with tipped ears and sleek blue fur. Gold eyes blinked at the Human tiredly, before the boy looked away.

The days blurred together. Grey aliens with lavender hair came and went - opening the top of his cage and lowering a dish of beige gruel with blue cubes. The gruel was tasteless, but the cubes were soft with a nutty flavor and Kieran saved those for last.

The rounded bowl turned out to be a toilet. After use it released a harsh antiseptic spray, right onto his privates, that stung. Kieran was equal parts thankful and disgusted by it.

Once a day a second spray would switch on at the top of the cage and Kieran learned to shut his eyes fast and hold his breath.

His skin was sore and irritated from the harsh chemicals and his blonde hair felt coarse.

He was always tired and always cold. And any attempts to talk to the boys on either side of him resulted in animal grunts or bared teeth.

He cried often. Sometimes his mind was too addled to know why. Other times it was perfectly clear; he was captured, helpless and dehumanized. And he was heartbreakingly lonely.

Every so often the aliens took boys from their cages. Some of them returned, others didn't, and the uncertainty of their fate left a leaden feeling in Kieran's gut.

One day they came for him. He'd just drunk from his dispenser and it had tasted stronger than usual. He'd long since figured that the water was drugged. But he could only thirst for so long.

Clawed red hands lifted him with ease and he sagged in the male alien's arms. Unfocused eyes followed him, as they passed rows of cages, and stepped through a door into a blazing white corridor.

Kieran shut his eyes tight against the light and his sluggish brain woke a little. He struggled weakly, but was instantly subdued with bone-crushing strength.

The boy was placed onto a padded table and his limbs were lathered in a clear gel that felt unbelievably good on his parched skin. The sore patches on his knees and elbows instantly faded, and all traces of redness cleared.

He was then lifted and carried into a gold lounge with bright lights, a bronze table filled with refreshments, and a large glass pen.

Kieran was lowered into the enclosure with several other boys.

One of the grey skinned aliens opened a wide set of doors and a group of tall beings entered.

One boy, with white fur and triangular ears, started growling and the rainbow scaled creature beside Kieran scuttled into a corner.

He sat, back against the chilly glass, and stared at his lap. His stomach was churning from the strong drink and for a moment he thought he might be sick.

A large hand settled on his head and he blinked wearily. Slowly, so as not to lose the little food he'd eaten, he looked up.

It was a boy. Perhaps his own age or younger. He had mint green skin and violet eyes with slit black pupils. His black hair fell sharply to his jaw, and he wore a dark red robe, with a gold sash tied around the waist.

The alien scratched his scalp lightly and spoke. His voice was low and lyrical. Pleasant. Kieran didn't understand a word of it.

The boy arched an aristocratic brow and looked to one of the red aliens. The recipient answered crisply and the boy sniffed, attention returning to Kieran.

Abruptly the fingers in his hair tightened and his head was ripped back. The alien watched him closely.

His throat was arched at a painful angle and his scalp burned. Kieran grit his teeth and wrapped his hands around the boy's wrist.

He didn't want to tear his hair out by pulling away and he pressed closer in an attempt to ease the pressure.

He was abruptly released and the boy gripped his shoulder and shoved him to the floor. Kieran fell hard on his side and his stomach roiled.

The pain briefly cleared his mind and he met the alien's gaze in a moment of sharp clarity. Those violet eyes weren't angry or even malicious. They were curious; he was being tested.


	2. Assessment

_Those violet eyes weren't angry or even malicious. They were curious; he was being tested._

Kieran frowned. Did the boy think he'd try to fight? These aliens were more than twice his size. He wouldn't stand a chance.

He lifted gingerly and moved away to sit on the opposite side of the pen - hoping the boy would tire of him soon.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black haired boy converse with one of the red skinned aliens. The boy gestured towards him and Kieran's gut tightened.

Beside him a tall girl, with brown skin and white hair, reached into the pen to pick up a delicate pink boy with drooping ears. She cradled him gently and scratched behind his ears.

Kieran was unceremoniously hauled up by his waist and he stared up into violet eyes with sinking resignation.

The boy's mint palms faded to plum colored fingertips and he pressed a thumb into the Human's jaw.

Kieran's mouth popped open under the pressure, and he caught a whiff of citrus, before fingers ran over his teeth.

The alien seemed pleased, but frowned at the texture of Kieran's chemically damaged hair, and moved on to examine his arms and legs.

Next, Kieran was propped onto his belly and the alien spent an uncomfortable amount of time inspecting his spine and tail bone.

The boy then spread Kieran's buttocks and pressed a finger into his anus.

Kieran grunted. His drug addled mind didn't diminish the sting, or the indignity, of a large digit pushing dry into him.

Tears of shame gathered in his eyes and he grit his teeth.

He was then turned onto his back and his penis was caught between two violet fingers. He was jerked with quick mechanical motions and, when his cock inevitably hardened, the boy released him and passed him over to a red alien. It was so impersonal. So cold.

Kieran was carried from the room and his humiliation was complete.

Tears trailed sluggishly down his face and he never even saw the tub full of pink liquid, before he was dumped into it.

His skin was abruptly searing and he struggled as all but his scalp was pressed into the fluid. His hair was coated in a thick gel, and the fiery substance was rubbed over the lower part of his face, before he was hauled up and dropped into a second tub.

This solution didn't burn, but it was ice cold. The gel was scrubbed roughly from his hair and his teeth rattled when he was lifted and placed onto a crate blowing hot air.

He shook and stared blearily at his red and blistered skin. The little body hair he'd had was gone.

He was then hosed down with an itchy spray and coated in a fresh layer of gel. At this point Kieran thankfully passed out.

......

He woke to the gentle sway of footsteps and the smell of citrus. He sleepily noted a second herb. More woodsy. Sage, perhaps?

He was in the mint skinned alien's arms and they were walking up a pale stone staircase, flanked by gold ducts filled with running water.

He blinked wearily. The alien's hand was resting warm on his belly and Kieran's head was cushioned against the luxurious red fabric in the curve of the boy's arm.

They reached the top of the stairs, passed through a set of stone doors and entered a large room filled with glass chambers, divided by gossamer curtains in muted colors.

Kieran turned his head and saw one chamber full of trees and red furred boys with sharp ears and bushy tails. A second room contained pillows, throws and sleek white beings lying in piles.

Kieran's eyes widened at a rather graphic display of affection between three of the boys and he hurriedly looked away.

In total there were five rooms containing different male species, but the final one looked empty.

The alien pressed his fingertips lightly against the empty chamber and the surface glowed blue beneath his touch.

A section of glass swept aside and snicked shut when the mint skinned boy entered.

Kieran was instantly struck by an intoxicating scent. He couldn't think of anything to compare it to. It was sweet yet musky. Pungent yet fresh. His mouth watered and his heart-rate quickened.

The alien placed the Human gently on his feet and tilted his chin up. Kieran managed to focus past that wonderful smell. Physically he was exhausted, but his mind felt clearer than it had in weeks.

The alien considered him a moment. His lashes were all connected in a single dark wing eclipsing violet orbs.

The hand on the Human's chin trailed down and shoved him backwards. Kieran landed hard on his side and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He coughed and wheezed for breath, scrambling upright and braced for a second blow.

But the alien only watched him silently, head tilted with the same quizzical distance he'd shown earlier. Kieran frowned in confusion.

The boys in the chambers didn't look mistreated - in fact, they practically glowed with health. So why was the alien hurting him?

Was he meant as a meal for the inhabitant of this cage or some form of dark entertainment? His skin and hair had never been this soft. He'd been preened for this and why go to the trouble just to end him?

The boy advanced in two swift steps and knelt, hauling Kieran up by his shoulder. The Human steeled himself for more pain, but instead lips pressed firmly against his mouth. Kieran's eyes opened wide.

His hands rested limp by his sides and all his senses zeroed in on the soft press and warm breaths against his cheek. The boy pulled away and watched Kieran closely.

The alien's lips were flushed a mint slightly darker than his skin and his upper lip was fuller than the bottom.

Kieran had always thought he was straight, but he found himself leaning forward ever so slightly.

He was no doubt vulnerable and suffering some sort of psychological trauma. But he hadn't felt a comforting touch in so long and he desperately wanted it.

Were aliens even in the gender category? Or were they something else? Perhaps he should be more concerned by the fact that he was hoping for more kisses from someone who was clearly abusive.

Violet tinted fingers stroked gently down his cheek and that felt good too, but the boy didn't kiss him again. He just watched him.

The denial hurt and Kieran's eyes filled.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

The alien scratched the Human's scalp and his mouth curved with satisfaction. Kieran stared, utterly lost, and a tear slid down his cheek.

The boy stood, tapped the door open and stepped out. He arranged himself on a cushioned stone shelf, just outside the glass, and lifted a thin tablet and started flicking through the screen.

Kieran looked around hollowly. The area was designed for climbing. Stone handholds covered tall walls and grey ropes slung from pale blue trees with turquoise leaves.

There were several areas with small coves and hammocks, but they were too high to reach.

Kieran walked on unsteady legs and sat gingerly on a soft patch of grass by a tree. His entire side was beginning to hurt and a large bruise was forming on his hip. He should be on guard, but he was so tired.

......

That wonderful smell was stronger than before and Kieran felt a puff of air against his cheek.

He lifted his head groggily and caught a flash of pale golden skin, and a well of platinum hair, before the slim shape shimmied up the wall and disappeared behind a cove with a flick of a blonde tail. A light green eye peaked down at him and quickly withdrew.

It all happened in mere moments and Kieran was still blinking sleep from his eyes. He licked his dry lips and his stomach growled.

He looked up at the trees, but there was no fruit on the branches. He turned towards the glass wall and, sure enough, the black haired alien was sitting there, tablet in hand and violet eyes watching him.

For a moment, Kieran was taken aback by the force of that stare, but he was soon distracted by more pressing needs.

He lifted slowly to his feet. His bruised hip was now black and purple and he walked carefully towards the glass.

He couldn't hear any sound beyond the walls and he placed a hand on his belly, and lifted pinched fingers to his mouth, in what he hoped was a plain enough gesture.

"I'm hungry!" He called, just in case the alien had a way of hearing. "Food, please?"

The mint skinned boy watched him a moment longer and cast a brief glance up to where that golden creature was hiding. He then placed his tablet on the shelf and stood.

Kieran watched the alien walk away. His bare feet faded to violet and a gold bracelet swung from one slender ankle.

It wasn't long before he returned, tray in hand, and the Human had to restrain himself from running towards the glass like an eager dog.

The alien stepped inside, placed the tray on the ground, and left.

Kieran hurried towards the meal. There were several bronze bowls of fruit and vegetables. It was entirely vegetarian but, as long as it was edible, that was perfectly fine.

Kieran chose a red vegetable that resembled a bell-pepper. It was roasted and tasted a little like fennel covered in tangy sauce. It was heavenly after weeks of gruel.

He wolfed it down and reached for the grains next. They were citrusy with the occasional dried fruit in between.

He ate until he was uncomfortably full and reached for a large clear cup. It was filled with a green drink and he sniffed it cautiously before taking a sip. It reminded him of cantaloupe and apple and he finished it quickly.

Afterwards he returned to his spot beneath the trees and lay on his side. The temperature was warm and comfortable and he could stretch his limbs as far as he wanted, without bars restricting him.

He could feel eyes on him, assessing his every move, but with a full belly and warm grass beneath him, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

......

That delicious scent was back and a soft touch ghosted over his cheek. He blinked and looked up into startled eyes. They were a green so pale it was nearly colorless with a pinprick of gold in the center.

Kieran blinked again and the individual, a boy, leapt back from him and crouched a safe distance away.

The boy had light golden skin and long slender limbs. His creamy blonde hair was incredibly long and hung in a straight veil past a fine-boned face, and pooled glossily onto the stone floor. Small rounded ears perched on either side of his head and a long tail curled behind him.

Kieran wet his lips nervously and those translucent eyes widened.

"He..." He'd barely voiced the greeting before the boy leapt a second time, long fingers hooking into the handholds on the wall, and he squirreled up inside a cove.

"...llo." Kieran finished lamely.

He sat up, rubbing his face tiredly and his bladder squeezed. The violet eyed alien was gone, but Kieran's skin itched as though he was still being watched.

He wandered about the space, trailing his hand over trees and bushes, before he found a stone path leading down to a chamber.

Inside was a dimly lit room with a fall of water rushing from a stone ceiling and splashing into a shallow pool.

Further inside was a smaller space with a light fragrance and a blue stone seat that could only be meant for one thing.

Kieran hurriedly relieved himself and braced against the burn of disinfectant. But the spray that covered his backside was only mildly cooling and he gushed out a relieved breath.

He rubbed his hands into a small spring of water. It was clear but with a viscous consistency that left his skin soft.

He returned to the pool and tentatively touched the falling stream. It was as satiny and gentle as the spring.

He washed and the little dirt he'd accumulated rinsed away without the need for soap. There was no towel, but the water absorbed fast into his skin and he continued his explorations with more enthusiasm.

Curiosity soon turned to boredom. The space was clean and tranquil. But there was absolutely nothing to do. It led him to wonder about the coves and hideouts above.

He attempted to climb one wall, but quickly gave up. The handholds were too slight and the stone surface curved outwards near the top.

The violet eyed boy left a second tray and sat on his perch with a drink in hand.

Kieran ate and the day went by. He napped, stretched, even did a few gentle exercises to strengthen muscles weakened from the cramped cage.

At one point there was a rustle between the branches, but Kieran kept his eyes down. He thought of the shy animals he'd encountered on earth; they were always more likely to approach if you ignored them.

He continued his exercises. It wasn't long before a sheen of sweat covered his skin and he had to sit and catch his breath. It would take some time before his body recovered.

There was a light pad of steps behind him and he heard the faintest clink of bowls from the tray. He stayed seated and, when quiet chewing commenced, he slowly lowered to his side and closed his eyes.

If the boy was a threat - and Kieran highly doubted it - he would have attacked him by now.

His mind was just starting to drift, when that incredible scent enveloped him, and he tried to keep his breathing soft and even.

There was a gentle touch on his hair for an instant, before it withdrew. Kieran remained still, focusing on the beat of his heart, and the touch hesitantly returned.

Tentative fingers feathered over his scalp and there was a faint sniff near his neck. The touch whispered down to trace over his tail bone and silky hair flowed over his skin.

It tickled and Kieran's stomach tightened to keep from laughing.

Warm breath ghosted his shoulder and sharp teeth sank into the joint at his neck.

"Ow!" Kieran bolted upright and the creature squealed. When he turned to look a blonde tail was already tucking into a cove.

The boy actually bit him! Kieran swiped the area and looked at his hand, but there was thankfully no blood.

He rubbed his neck sullenly and looked towards the glass. The mint skinned boy was standing, hand poised, as if prepared to enter.

The Human frowned and waited expectantly, but after a moment the alien lowered his hand and returned to his seat.


	3. Ritual

Evening approached and the artificial lights changed to simulate the sun sinking low in the sky. Fading from gold, to orange, to purple.

Kieran wandered through a cluster of pale blue trees and retraced a path of trampled grass. A flowering red brush climbed up a cliff wall and he ducked behind it and heaved himself onto a ledge.

The inside was covered in soft purple moss and he lay down, hugging his middle.

The evenings were the worst; lying awake in the dark with nothing to accompany him but his thoughts.

What would his disappearance do to his family? Had they started a search? Was the forest sealed off as a crime scene? And little Emily... who'd lost her haven, as well as her brother.

_"There's nothing the light of day won't cure."_ His mother used to say.

Kieran wiped his eyes and curled up tight.

......

The lights gradually brightened and Kieran's eyes opened. He felt empty and exhausted, but his heart still leapt at the soft snick of the door.

He scrambled from his hiding place and rushed through the trees - just in time to see the mint skinned boy lower a tray to the ground.

Today the alien wore a black robe, with bronze patterns, and red crystal earrings that sparkled against his sharp jaw.

The boy straightened, glancing towards him, and Kieran smiled hopefully. He ached for someone to talk to. Anyone.

But those violet eyes moved indifferently past him and the boy left.

Kieran sighed dejectedly and sat beside the tray. He reached for a bowl of purple pudding, mixed with black and yellow grains. The pudding was sweetly floral and the seeds had a peppery taste. It was a strange combination, but pleasant.

Next was an orange drink that he sadly recognized and Kieran forced it down, eyes squeezed shut against the bitter flavor.

There was a light rustle in the trees and he set the cup down slowly.

His neck still carried a bruise from their first encounter, but he was desperate enough for company to stay still when a faint pad of feet neared.

Cool summer nights and heady musk drifted over him, and Kieran hardly dared to breathe, when he felt warm breath on his skin.

Fingertips trailed feather-light over his ribs and he repressed a shiver. This was good. Maybe if he turned slowly...

Teeth sliced into his neck.

"Aaaarr!" Kieran jumped to his feet.

He hissed at the sting and wiped his neck. This time his fingers came away red.

Hurt battled with anger and Kieran swung around.

"No!" He shouted and the boy leapt into a tree, limpid eyes wide, and creamy hair flowing over the branches - looking far too pure for such ridiculous antics.

Kieran marched forward and glared furiously.

"You don't bite people!" He threw up his hands for emphasizes.

The boy released a shrill bark of alarm and climbed higher. Curling his body supplely around the trunk and peeking warily past it.

"Do you hear?!" Tears stung Kieran's eyes.

He was hurting and lonely. And the only companion he had either hid or bit.

The blonde stilled and watched him closely. Kieran prodded the wound and winced.

The boy cocked his head in a birdlike motion and his gold pupils thinned to mere pinpricks.

There was nothing Human in the gesture and Kieran's chest tightened with unease. In the heat of the moment he'd forgotten the reality of his situation. He was stuck in a cage...with an alien.

He took a slow breath and turned away, relaxing his shoulders to make the action appear casual and less like a retreat.

The branches creaked and a soft thump landed behind him. Kieran glanced back and the boy was crouched down, still watching him with that avian intensity.

He hastily looked away and moved quickly towards the path leading to the baths. There was a flurry of steps behind him and hands slammed into his back.

Kieran sprawled on the ground, teeth clacking painfully together. Heart racing, he clambered to his feet.

The boy was on all fours, bright hair pooling on the grass and teeth bared.

Kieran breathed hard and racked his brain desperately for his limited knowledge on Ethology.

The alien wasn't like any animal he'd ever encountered. There was something canine in his tail, feline in his movements and his ears curved like a bear or a monkey.

The boy released a series of clicking noises in the back of his throat. It wasn't quite like the chatter of a cat spotting its prey. But it was close.

What did the prey of a cat do? Run or play dead. There was no way he was lying down.

Kieran turned and ran.

Within moments there was a tremendous blow against his back and he rolled across the ground and slammed into a tree.

His arms were scraped raw and his head spun. He struggled to his feet, only to collapse with a shout of pain. His ankle was red and swelling rapidly.

The boy slinked around him, tail swishing. Kieran panted and turned to keep him in sight.

The alien released an ear splitting shriek and Kieran flinched, ears ringing. In the next instant the boy was on him and they wrestled across the grass.

Kieran kicked, bit and punched for dear life.

The boy was slim, but his limbs were hard with sinewy muscle and Kieran was quickly pinned, with sharp teeth digging into his throat.

The boy growled and it was thin and shrill, like an angry kitten. And for a split second, Kieran battled a suicidal urge to laugh.

Instead he clenched his teeth against the pain and forced his body to go soft in defeat. The alien snarled in response and squeezed his knees tighter against Kieran's hips.

They breathed raggedly against each other and, when it became clear that Kieran wasn't about to sprout claws and retaliate, the boy slowly lifted.

Gilded lashes framed leaf green eyes and fine blonde strands stuck to his damp cheeks. His blood stained mouth was slightly open, flashing needle sharp canines and incisors.

Kieran thought he was prettier than any girl he'd ever seen.

The boy growled again and it was adorable. Even with blood running down his chin.

"It's okay." Kieran found himself murmuring, even though he was the one pinned and helpless. "You're okay."

The boy's rumble faltered and he tilted his head, rounded ears perking.

Kieran blinked slowly. The way Emily's cat used to blink at him tranquilly from a sunny windowsill.

The boy's expression changed. Light brows curving in a flash of vulnerability and he licked the blood from his full lips.

He produced a small sound - somewhere between a croon and a trill - and hesitantly closed the distance between them and flicked his pink tongue lightly across Kieran's mouth.

The boy quickly withdrew and watched him with wide eyes.

Kieran just looked back at him, feeling faint and strangely calm. His hands were going numb, his ankle throbbed and he was fairly certain he had a concussion.

The boy's tail shivered against the ground and he leaned in and carefully repeated the gesture.

When the Human still didn't react, or resist, the boy pressed his pointy little nose against Kieran's cheek and started lapping. Lapping. Slathering spit with a flat, smooth tongue, until Kieran's mouth parted and it delved inside.

"Hng." Kieran's squeezed his eyes shut.

The boy was licking eagerly inside his mouth and he just smelled so good. Firm buttocks settled snug against his thighs and Kieran's dick lurched.

He wanted to touch him, wanted to feel all that long hair and soft skin.

Kieran awkwardly attempted to move his lips in some semblance of a kiss and pulled at his arms. The hands on his wrists tightened and fangs sank into his lower lip.

"Ach!" Blood flooded down his chin and Kieran gasped with pain.

The boy abruptly lifted and snarled, flashing bloody teeth.

The violet eyed alien stood ten feet away, mouth set in a grim line. His arm lifted and he aimed a slim gold device towards them.

The boy started barking frantically. Sharp, panicked sounds that had Kieran's head ringing.

A gold pin flew into the boy's shoulder and he slumped heavily against Kieran, hands falling from the Human's wrists.

The boy's cries strangled into thin whimpers and Kieran's arms settled around a slender back.

"It's okay." He managed, even as darkness closed in.

......

When he woke he was lying on a padded table and the mint skinned boy was standing over him, tall shape eclipsing a grey stone ceiling covered in purple vines.

Violet tinted fingers were stroking over Kieran's chest and belly. His ankle ached terribly and he had a blinding headache.

He must have made a sound, because the alien looked up and cupped Kieran's face in his large hand.

The tight pressure in his head dispersed and cooled. He sighed out a relieved breath and turned his face into those long fingers.

The boy stroked Kieran's brow absently with his thumb and reached down to trace lightly over his ankle.

Kieran inhaled sharply and braced himself against the pain. Coolness flowed into the injury and the bone realigned with an audible snap.

Kieran's breath expelled in a rush and he wiggled his toes tentatively. The pain was gone.

Healing hands. It shouldn't be possible, but if these past months had taught him anything, it was that logic didn't apply to his life anymore.

Enervated with relief, he watched drowsily as the boy opened a clear jar, and swirled his fingers into a honey colored balm.

Kieran was rolled onto his front and a hand settled against his lower back. The gesture was familiar and he groaned, before long fingers pushed into his anus.

Kieran grunted and pressed his face miserably into the spongy surface of the table. Even lubricated, the invasion hurt and he tightened reflexively.

The alien swirled his fingers and Kieran drew up his knees in an attempt to escape the sting, but only succeeded in stretching his hole wider.

A moment later coolness flooded into him; softening taut skin and muscle. He blinked rapidly and focused hard on not falling asleep with fingers up his ass. The fingers inside him stroked for awhile longer, rubbing a sensitive knot that made Kieran shiver and his cock actually twitched.

The digits slid out of him and he squeezed his buttocks against the looseness there.

The boy wiped his hands and lifted Kieran, arranging him as he did the first day; head pillowed on soft fabric and one hand splayed over his belly.

As they moved through luxurious chambers his ass started warming. At first it felt good and he relaxed, but the warmth soon became heat and Kieran shifted uncomfortably.

Plum colored fingers pressed down on his stomach and he settled, breathing hard. The heat began tingling, sparking in his lower belly, and filling his balls until his cock swelled.

"Haa!" Kieran writhed and coolness flowed into his pelvis. Dampening the fire. He settled back limply, one hand clutching the alien's wrist to keep it there.

The boy's gaze swept over him with satisfaction and there was a familiar sound of a door snicking open.

Kieran's eyes widened and his other hand lifted to press onto the boy's fingers.

"Please don't." He pleaded shakily.

The alien easily pried him off and placed Kieran on the ground. Violet fingers lifted and savage pleasure roared back into life.

Kieran fell onto the grass, writhing, panting. Cock so full it hurt.

He gripped it and pumped fast, teeth grit against the pain of oversensitivity, and came almost instantly. But he was still hard, and aching, body pulsing to the fast beat of his heart.

Kieran sobbed out a breath and rolled onto his back. Mouth open and eyes scrunched shut.

A delicious scent flowed over him.

* * *

**A/N: This is a short story, with few characters, so I'm going to add a Character Index to provide a little background information and solve some of the mystery ^^**

**CHARACTER INDEX**

**Name:** Revealed in the next chapter.

**Age:** Aprox 15-16 years.

**Race:** Nia.

**Planet:** Kolar.

**Characteristics:**

The Nia, better known as the pearls of Kolar, are an endangered species dwelling in the lush forests of Tyme, Kolar.

The Nia are shy and reclusive, venturing from their territories just once a year in search of a mate.

To combat their skittish and territorial nature they exude a strong pheromone to attract a suitor. The Nia are monogamous and stay with one partner during their lifetime.

Their scent is a powerful aphrodisiac and they have been exploited on several planets to incite rape, slaughter and bloodlust. It is now illegal to hunt the Nia, although poaching still occurs.

Due to a delicate nervous system many of the Nia perish during transportation and they rarely make it past five years in captivity.

.....

**Name:** Janir Dun. (Pronounced: _Ya-ner Dune_).

**Age:** 16 years.

**Race:** Alasten.

**Planet:** Renora.

**Characteristics:**

The Alastens are an ancient race known, and revered, for their extraordinary healing abilities. They are notoriously clinical and ungenerous with their skills: solely providing services to the highest bidder.

Alastens appreciate beauty and exclusivity; often collecting treasuries to showcase their wealth. They rarely form romantic attachments and typically mate to elevate their rank or social standing.

**A/N: If you enjoy my writing, and want to support me, I now have a ko-fi account:** <https://ko-fi.com/naturalin>


	4. Gold

Kieran groaned and rolled his hips into the grass. Even the soft blades felt good against his sensitive cock and sweat ran down his spine.

That intoxicating scent strengthened and soft hair tickled his side. Kieran turned, wrapped his arms around a small waist and pulled the boy firmly on top of him.

The boy released a startled shriek, a warm body pressed down on him, and sharp teeth were instantly at his throat.

Kieran moaned loudly, gripped the boy's narrow hips and forced their groins together. It felt incredible. Wonderful.

A growl strangled into a confused whine and the boy fought Kieran's grip to stare down at him with shocked green eyes, hair flowing around them like a pale cloud. God, he was beautiful.

Kieran hooked his legs around smooth buttocks, gripped the boy's slender neck and used all his strength to pull that gorgeous face down.

Their lips touched and Kieran pushed his tongue past the seams into slick heat. The boy released a loud trill and his body softened.

The lips moving against him were clumsy and full of sloppy licks, but each press made Kieran feel as though he was burning up from the inside. His asshole pulsed and he reached between them, gripped the hard flesh digging into his thigh and guided it between his legs.

The boy's purr was suddenly roaring and a cock sank into him, gliding easily through the balm and sealing achingly, deliciously deep.

The sticky head of Kieran's cock rubbed against the alien's pelvis and he came with a wail. His body felt like it was coming apart. He could feel the orgasm in his groin, in his teeth and in his spine. The sensory overload was too raw. Too much.

But he was already starting to thicken and Kieran groaned with frustration. What the hell was inside him? He pressed his face into the boy's neck and gripped firm buttocks.

"Come on!" He grit and ground his hips upwards.

The boy got the message loud and clear and he drew his hips back, sliding his cock to the lip of Kieran's entrance and plunged back in. Over and over and over.

Kieran's eyes rolled back in his head and he came a second time. The boy cried out and heat burst inside him, but, like Kieran, he didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

It was only much later, when they were both soaked in sweat - muscles trembling and breaths ragged - that the burn started to abate.

The alien collapsed on top of him, cock sliding deep, and Kieran came one final time, but nothing but a thin liquid drizzled from his sore tip.

His legs were so tight around the boy's waist, they felt welded in place and his arms rested limply against a wet spine.

He closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

......

Kieran hurt. All over. In his skull, in his crotch and his bones. But most of all his anus throbbed, as if it had been pummelled with a rod. Which, come to think of it, it had.

His mouth was parched and he felt like he'd run a marathon, without a drink of water for days. The boy was warm against him, hair spread around them like a cloak, and that was good because Kieran was starting to shiver.

He groaned and licked his cracked lips. The boy trilled quietly.

A tongue lapped over his cheek and the boy nosed his temple. Past the pain Kieran felt a warm pull in his belly.

"I need water." He rasped and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

The alien shifted until their eyes met and it was like looking at a new person; the tension was gone from his eyes and leaf green irises blinked at Kieran peacefully.

"Water." Kieran attempted to gesture towards his mouth.

The boy frowned, gold pupils shrinking, and searched Kieran intently. A fingertip lifted to trace his dry lips and the Human nodded.

"Water." He repeated weakly.

The boy lifted, slender arms trembling slightly and got to his feet. He patted away and Kieran closed his eyes and shuddered with cold.

A short while later he felt a caress on his arm and a cup pressed gently against his mouth. Kieran drank thirstily and the water poured over his cheeks, ran down his neck and dampened the grass.

He managed to drink most of it and, when the cup was empty, the boy brought him another.

The boy then lifted Kieran, just enough to move him onto dry earth, and nestled against him.

Kieran pressed into the boy's skin and savored the warmth. He leaned his pounding head against a slender neck and inhaled that wonderful scent. It was still as intoxicating as before, but it seemed...milder. Less maddening.

......

Kieran woke to a hard jolt and loud barking. He opened his eyes to a blaze of pain and spent several moments blinking the dots from his eyes.

When his vision cleared he saw the golden boy crumpled in front of him, growling shrilly and scrabbling feebly at the ground.

The violet eyed alien stepped smoothly around them and lifted Kieran. He clutched the boy's red robe and heaved with nausea. A hand pressed to his head and blissful coolness alleviated the pain.

He felt the familiar motion of walking and heard a choked, heartbreaking whine before the door shut.

......

He was lying on the padded table with a tube in his arm, running a blue liquid and, once again, fingers were in his ass. But each stroke eased the ache inside him.

He slept for a while, then woke when his body was lowered into a tub of warm fluid. The burn in his muscles faded and his mind started to clear.

He remembered the boy's cries with a sting in his heart and it was a relief when lavender tinted fingers lifted him from the tub.

Kieran lay quietly in the alien's arms on the walk back, barely seeing the gleaming fountains and extravagant rooms.

He only wanted one thing. And he understood now that that had been the black haired alien's goal all along.

The door opened and Kieran instantly heard running steps. And there he was. Leaf green eyes wide and pale hair fanning around him.

Kieran was lowered to the ground and the boy leapt towards him. Slim body taut and teeth flashing.

The mint skinned alien stepped swiftly out the door and the boy crashed into Kieran, toppling them both to the ground. He barked hysterically at the glass wall and the amused looking alien behind it.

"Hey." Kieran cupped the boy's face and his shouts faltered.

"Hey, baby." He didn't know where the endearment came from, but it rolled off his tongue and felt right. "It's okay."

The boy's face crumpled and he buried his face in the Human's neck and howled into his skin. Kieran's heart ached. How long had the boy lived in this cage? Alone.

"Shhh. It's okay." Kieran repeated and stroked that silky hair.

The boy might not know know what he was saying, but a soft voice and a gentle touch is universal. He melted against Kieran and his cries quieted to thin whimpers.

The boy began licking his neck and Kieran guided that lovely face up to his mouth and kissed him. To think he'd resented this gorgeous boy. Feared him. It seemed like a long time ago.

The boy still didn't know how to kiss, but he was eager to learn, lapping and pressing too hard.

Kieran smiled into the kiss and his rejuvenated cock actually jerked.

"Like this." He whispered and drew back to cup the alien's chin.

The boy's lips were so full and his eyes were now soft and trusting. At first, Kieran just pressed their lips gently together, feeling the instant swipe of a tongue, and he tapped a finger against the boy's chin in a silent bid for control.

The boy hesitated, then closed his mouth and leaned into Kieran docilely.

Slowly, Kieran began kissing. Soft, closed mouth presses and the alien responded tentatively; pursing his lips against each press.

When their breaths synced and the boy began tilting his head, striving instinctively towards a deeper kiss, Kieran smoothed his hand into that long hair, feeling the strands glide through his fingers.

In the back of his mind he knew the violet eyed alien was probably watching, but he didn't care anymore.

The boy's lips parted and Kieran swept his tongue inside, feeling the boy's curl and slide against him in a way no Human tongue could.

Kieran was hard now and he slid his hand down the boy's ribs, loving the feel of bone under smooth skin. The boy purred in his throat and pulled Kieran closer. His legs parted around slender hips and he lowered himself slowly onto the boy's cock.

They were both breathing hard now and Kieran felt dizzy with need. The boy's hair brushed against him where their skin touched and he just smelled so good.

Kieran arched his neck back, gripping the alien's hips with his knees and rocked his pelvis - rubbing himself against a hard belly, while hot flesh moved inside him.

The boy lapped down Kieran's chin and breathed harshly against his throat. He felt a wet rasp of tongue and a sharp sting of teeth.

"Ah!" Kieran's muscles tightened and he gripped himself, squeezing hard. His thighs spasmed and he sprayed over the boy's chest. The boy's thrusts grew frantic, until he shuddered with a loud bark, and warmth flooded Kieran's channel.

The alien sighed, wrapped his arms around Kieran's waist and sank back against the grass. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against a firm shoulder. The boy licked the bite on his neck and Kieran smiled.

"This was what you wanted, wasn't it?" He whispered and swept all that hair aside to run his hands over damp skin.

The alien's contented sigh was answer enough. Kieran turned his head and nuzzled the boy's temple until that pretty face lifted. They kissed slow and warm, learning each other.

Eventually Kieran pulled back and smiled into leaf green eyes, admiring the way the gold pupils widened.

"Gold." Kieran murmured and traced a high cheekbone. "I'm going to call you Gold. Is that alright?"

The boy's ears twitched. He didn't understand Human words, but when Kieran had finished talking the boy picked up on his cue and trilled loudly.

Kieran grinned and hugged the boy close, squeezing tightly. Gold shivered and purred, tail curling. But it wasn't long before the alien became anxious and he coached Kieran onto his back and carried him up into one of the mysterious coves.

The cove was knit with vines that stretched like ropes and connected to large hammocks and dens in the trees. There were no pillows or blankets. But the floor of the cove was covered in the purple moss that grew on the cliffs and the vines, closest to the synthetic sunlight, bloomed with delicate yellow flowers.

Gold seemed uncertain, watching Kieran with large eyes as he tucked an errant vine into place.

Kieran wasn't sure what was expected of him, but the moss looked comfortable and he stretched out onto it and admired the lights dabbling through the turquoise leaves.

Gold released a joyous trill and pounced on him, wriggling until they were both tangled in hair and Kieran was laughing for the first time in months.

The snick of the door sounded. Gold's arms abruptly tightened and he growled shrilly. Kieran petted the boy's trembling muscles and breathed reassurances into his soft scalp.

When the door closed Gold's racing heart slowed. But he still clutched Kieran for long moments.

"Your stomach's growling." Kieran murmured and massaged the boy's spine, rolling his thumbs gently into knots of tension. "He's gone now."

Gold squeaked once. A short, nervous sound.

"Baby." Kieran kissed the boy's round ear, feeling satiny fur brush over his lips. "It's safe."

Gold just held him tighter, huddling into Kieran's chest.

Kieran sighed. His vocal cords weren't made for the alien's language. But he could try. He cleared his throat and did his best impression of a cat's purr. He'd never been good at rolling his r's.

"Brreeurr."

Gold startled and began shaking.

"Hey? I was only..." Kieran lifted the boy's face and saw he was laughing silently, limpid eyes sparkling with mirth. "Oh."

Gold eventually relaxed enough to fetch them some food, but he wouldn't let Kieran go down. They'd discuss that later, Kieran decided. Without words. Right.

Gold returned with a copper bowl and fed Kieran fruits and vegetables with his fingers. There was something solemn in the alien's face and Kieran understood that this was important.

He accepted each treat patiently, until Gold's belly rumbled and then he took a piece of fruit and pressed it to the boy's lips. Green eyes opened wide in surprise, but he hesitantly opened his pink mouth.

"I'll take care of you too." Kieran murmured and fed the boy another bite.

That night, when they'd shared their bodies again, they lay twined together. The alien's cock was softening inside him and Gold yawned hugely, tongue curling. Kieran smiled and tenderly smoothed back strands of silken blonde hair.

Like a child, Gold could seem utterly unselfconscious and vulnerable. At the same time he was all male and incredibly strong. But anxious and quick to fret.

Gold settled his cheek against Kieran's chest, curled his tail between the Human's legs and his breaths deepened into sleep.

Kieran bent his knees to cradle the boy more comfortably and closed his eyes. He remembered his father telling him once that ninety percent of communication is nonverbal.

Back then, Kieran hadn't understood what that meant. He did now.

THE END

**A/N: I love these two. They compliment each other so well. To those of you who read the Nia's description and were concerned about his health, don't worry. The Nia aren't made for captivity, but Janir had the sense, and the means, to consider what Gold needed. Privacy, heights, territory and a companion (someone strong enough to put up with him, but weak enough to not kill him).**


End file.
